


no time like the present

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Plans For The Future, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You worry about your plans for college. Kuroo is there to set the record straight.





	no time like the present

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft that had been sitting in my folder for...six months? I have NO idea what my intention was with this fic; literally, I Just opened it last night and decided to finish writing it.
> 
> It's been like four years and I still love Kuroo. I hope he's doing well
> 
> Thank you to Mari/QuillMind for helping me with a title because that honestly takes me the longest

Saturday practices are your favorite. While most of your classmates prefer to sleep in and wait until Sunday night to do their homework, you have everything all set for your weekends: morning practice with the boys, lunch or some quality time with Kuroo, some homework in the evening, and finishing up your homework on Sunday morning so you can spend the rest of your Sunday doing some housekeeping and self-care. It’s a foolproof schedule lots of people are uncomfortable with, but you like the structure.

It’s definitely not because you get some alone time with the boys’ volleyball captain on Saturdays.

While the boys cool down from their drills, you’ve taken it upon yourself to make sure everything is in its rightful place in the storage closet. Taketora and Lev like to misplace towels and extra balls for some reason, and it strikes a nerve somewhere in your spine whenever you see the closet looking like a disaster. You’re stacking some clean towels on a shelf when you hear the door open, briefly getting an earful of Taketora talking nonstop about one of your female classmates saying hi to him yesterday. It all goes away when your focus shifts on the person walking in.

“You don’t have to rearrange this closet every time we’re here on Saturday,” Kuroo says with his arms folded. “We’re not  _ that _ messy.”

You sigh, then soften up with a small smile. It’s hard not to when he’s so confident and good-looking. “You guys always throw towels and mops in here like you’re tossing your underwear in a hamper. It’s gross.”

“No, you’re just picky.” He snickers and comes forward, reaching for your hips to pull you in closer to him. You oblige. “Come on. You’re usually more relaxed on weekends. Something wrong?”

Ever since you’ve met Kuroo, you’ve noticed his weird talent of figuring out how you’re feeling. Most of the time, people are either oblivious or don’t know what to do. Kuroo likes to take things head-on and solve the problem; that’s even more obvious when he’s on the court. When it comes to you, it’s a strange, heartwarming sensation.

So, naturally, you don’t hide what he’s trying to dig out of you. “I’m about to submit my application to Meiji.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and he smiles. “That’s good! Isn’t that your top choice?”

“I mean, yeah, but I’m still nervous.”

“About what?” Kuroo rubs his thumbs over your hips and you automatically melt in his grip. “Your grades are the highest in our class and you’ve been helping the team since you signed up. They’d be stupid to not accept you.”

It’s hard to explain why you’re nervous when everything he said is true. No matter what you do, you always think of that  _ one _ possibility that will make everything implode on itself. Things will go wrong, your life will turn into garbage, and you’ll spend the rest of it as a NEET in your parents’ attic. It’s a mentality you’re trying to get rid of, but easier said than done.

Thankfully, Kuroo doesn’t wait for your answer. He leans in to kiss your jaw, then your cheek, then your neck. You moan softly as his lips graze up to the shell of your ear, “Or do you just need an excuse for me to fuck you right here?”

You’ve awakened from your nervous breakdown fantasy. Shifting to pushing him back, you laugh and slap his chest. “Not here. I just cleaned. How about my room?”

“So it  _ is _ an excuse,” Kuroo confirms.

“It is not!” you pout. “It’s complicated, okay? Like, what if they don’t accept me?”

Kuroo sighs deeply. “If they don’t, you have all the other choices of colleges in Tokyo. You know it doesn’t really matter where you go, right?”

You groan and hide your face in your hands. Kuroo’s not the most conventionally encouraging boyfriend; you’ve seen him on the court and you know he operates on another level from other captains around the prefecture. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s laying out the truth for you without the fluff. Even so, you have the right to express your concerns. This is more than just several extra years of education (and then some). You didn’t do all your college research for nothing.

“I know it doesn’t matter,” you say after a beat, “but this is important to me. Every college has its own experience and I want the best one a school can offer.”

Kuroo hums contemplatively, then takes your hand. “You really wanna go to Meiji?”

You nod.

“Then you’ll get into Meiji. And if it doesn’t happen, you’ve got a plan, right?”

You nod again. “I’ve got a list in my journal. I’m hoping I don’t use it.”

“See? You’ve got nothing to worry about. For now.” He pulls you in and pecks your lips. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You mean well.” And he does. His embrace is comforting. You wish you could be in his arms for longer. Time is of the essence when you hear the boys outside taking down the volleyball net. “Are you guys done for the day?”

Kuroo’s about to answer when the doors fly open and three members of team pile in to throw volleyballs and jerseys into the closet. You step back quickly and watch Kuroo do his job with a smile.

“Hey! We’re not animals. Put everything back properly!”

The team throws around some playful mocking and remarks about how Kuroo’s only being forceful because you’re there. You can appreciate all of it, though. It’s better to enjoy everything in the moment instead of wallowing in your college woes.

The closet is cleaned up and the boys get ready to go home for the day. You gather your things on the court and stroll outside where Kuroo is waiting for you. In the sunshine, you can clearly see that grin, the genuine one where he isn’t coming up with several different strategies to take down an opposing team. The light hits him just right and you’re reminded of the benefits of being the manager of a volleyball team. 

Kuroo catches you staring and he shoos away his teammates to put all of his focus on you. “I believe you mentioned something about your room?”

“I did,” you say, standing on your toes and placing your arms around his neck. “We’ve got some time to ourselves...I can be as loud as you like.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and you’re literally whisked away to your home. You’ve both got the time to be together. There’s no time like the present. 

You’re thankful for your parents for working so hard to make sure you’re going places. In this moment, however, you’re more thankful that they work during the day on weekends rather than graveyard, because you get the house to yourself with Kuroo before they come home.

Curled up in bed without any clothes, you tap through your friends’ photo stories on your phone. Your entire body is flushed and that tingling sensation between your legs hasn’t gone away just yet. Kuroo’s gotten so good at using his mouth for more than just guiding his teammates. He’s also gotten better at knowing what you want after sex, whether it’s cuddles or a snack. This afternoon, it’s the latter.

Naked as the day he was born, Kuroo returns to your room with a tray of your favorite cookies and juice. He strolls in with a proud grin on his face, getting back into bed next to you. You sit up and set your phone aside, stealing a kiss before a cookie.

“You’re the best,” you tell him, biting into your treat and humming softly.

“You’re only saying that because I made you come three times,” Kuroo muses.

You very lightly punch his arm with the cookie in your mouth. He laughs and takes his time to eat, as well. After your third cookie and a generous gulp of juice, you’ve come back to your senses with a clearer head, with fewer worries about things you can’t control. Instead of worrying, you decide to be more productive with your concerns.

“You’ve asked me so much about what I’m doing,” you say, “but I haven’t asked anything about you. Have you spoken to those scouts already?”

Kuroo goes eerily quiet, avoiding your eyes as he sets the food aside. He nods, leaning back on the headboard of your bed and bringing you close to his side. “I haven’t decided where I want to go.”

“You have options, though,” you say. “That’s good to hear.”

He doesn’t answer. You can sense the tension when you bring your arm over his torso. It’s not something you two talk about as much. A little guilt trickles into your brain. Kuroo is just as worried as you are about the future, even though he shouldn’t be when he’s been doing so well in school and in volleyball. At least, that’s what you can assume.

“Tetsu?”

“Hm?”

“Is something bothering you, too?”

“Yeah--well, I mean, sort of?”

You frown. “What does that mean?”

Kuroo sighs deeply, tilting his head back so that it hits the headboard. “It’s you.”

You look up at him, brows furrowed. “It’s me?”

“I--” he pauses, carefully thinking through his words, “I know we’ve talked about this. But I can’t help it. I don’t want to be so far away from you.”

Your frown sinks deeper and you hold him tighter. Distance was something that was not  _ supposed _ to be a problem. The two of you have acknowledged that you’re young and that you have so many places and events to experience (and your classmates make fun of you two for being so blunt about the reality). Acknowledgement, unfortunately, doesn’t mask any sort of hurt that comes with being far from each other. He holds you, too, kissing the top of your head and you hum quietly.

“You can always call me. Or FaceTime me. And we can visit each other during vacations.”

“Do you think that’s going to be enough?”

You don’t answer right away, because you don’t know. The future for the two of you is up in the air, just like everything else. Reality is something you two stick with, but optimism is something you want to see through in this situation. Kuroo means too much to you, and clearly, you mean a lot to him, too.

“We’ll have a plan,” you declare quietly. “And...if it works, that’s great.”

“And if it doesn’t…” Kuroo says nothing for a long time, then says what you’ve been thinking during that period, “fuck it.”

You laugh. “Not really anything to plan there.”

“Mhm.” He shifts to look down at you, smiling. “I can plan the next half hour, though.”

His free hand drifts up your side, tingling your spine. He pushes you gently to lie back in bed, then turns over to hover over you and give you a kiss. Only some of the nerves go away.

“I can help plan with you,” you murmur.

“I wouldn’t want to with anyone else.”

Your smile is bittersweet and you bring him down for another kiss. You wrap yourself around him, holding back tears and words you may regret later. Things can’t always be planned. For the time being, all you’ll think about is the heat that builds in your body again, how Kuroo’s lips feel against your skin, and the way he says “I love you” while he holds your hand and masks your worries with desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a high school sweetheart are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
